Crazy Internet and The Mystery Book
by foreverEdwardandBella
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves on the internet! Weird!Bella also got a new book, named 'Twilight' She notices that it is her life! How does this happen? Why would someone write about her boring life? Please R


**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

"Bye!" I called to Edward as I stepped out of his Silver Volvo, and ran through the pouring rain, into my house. It was Saturday and I had gone to hangout with, Edward and Alice like usual. Alice wanted to go shopping but I convinced her not to, so we sat on the couch watching random movies, like Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Pinocchio, and Bambi. I had a fun time actually, but now I am actually glad to be home alone. Edward and Alice couldn't come over because they had something important to do, I said ok, and now I am here bored and alone.

I ran up the stairs to my room, and closed the door softly behind me; I rushed over to my computer and turned it on. I decided to read a book while it started up, I picked up the book I had bought at the bookstore yesterday, 'Twilight', and opened it to a random page to see if it was any good.

_"How do you know my name?' I stammered._

_He laughed a soft enchanting laugh._

"_Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole towns been waiting for you to arrive."_

_I grimaced. I knew it was something like that._

"_No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?" _……..She has the same name as me……weird……

_He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"_

"_No, I like Bella." I said. "But I think Charlie-I mean my dad…….."_

I stopped reading and quickly shut the book. Ok that's weird; I wonder who this Bella person was talking to? I pushed the book as far away from me as possible; scared of it.

I looked back up at the computer screen, and started to close all the pop-up windows one by one. I finally finished, and connected to the internet.

I went on my favourite Instant messaging site, and signed in.

**Username: xox.BlushingVampire.xox**………I know I know I'm not a Vampire….Yet…

**Password: **

Three windows popped up as soon as I had logged in, I opened the first one first.

**PixieGirl♥SmoothGuy****has added you to their friends list. Do you accept?**

**Yes**

**No**

I automatically clicked yes, not even knowing who it was, but I need more people to talk to when I'm bored. I opened the second window and read it.

**WolfBoy150 has added you to their friends list and sent you an offline message. Do you accept their friend request?**

**Yes**

**No**

I also clicked yes, and clicked the link to the offline message, then opened the last window.

**MysteriousGentlemen has added you to their friends list. Do you accept?**

**Yes**

**No**

I sighed and of course clicked yes, and opened the offline message from **WolfBoy150 **and read it.

**Hey! Omg! You're a Vampire already that hurts me. Who changed you? And when?**

**Love you, and I know you love me back! Please IM me soon!**

**WolfBoy150**

Who the hell is it?!? I want to know, I checked my friends list to see who was on.

**Online**

**Jessy-Girl223** (Jessica)

**MysteriousGentlemen** (Someone)

**WolfBoy150** (Someone)

**PixieGirl♥Smooth Guy (**Someone)

**HottieMikie4538** (Mike)

**Reneexo.** (Renee)

**Offline**

**Popular-and-like-pretty** (UGH! Lauren, EW.)

**TY-L-ER** (Tyler)

**TanyahottieVampire** (I don't know how I got her)

**AnnaPercy899 (**One of my best friends from Florida)

In only a few seconds a whole bunch of new conversations popped up, I closed Jess's and Mikes right away.

**Reneexo: Hey Bella, I miss you so much! **

**Me: I miss you too, mom!**

I put that one down for now, and went on to the next.

**WolfBoy150: Traitor!**

**WolfBoy150: I thought we were friends!**

**Me: Who is this?!?**

I also put that one down for now and opened the next. There were two other people in the conversation

**MysteriousGentlemen: Hello**

**PixieGirl♥SmoothGuy: HEY!**

**Me:…………….Speechless……………**

**Me: Well actually I am frightened.**

**MysteriousGentlemen: Why? And I am sorry for frightening you.**

**PixieGirl♥SmoothGuy: Yeah, WHY?!?**

**Me: Uh….well….I don't know who either of you are…..**

**PixieGirl♥SmoothGuy: LOL!**

**MysteriousGentlemen: lol?….. Can't u even guess who we r, by r names?**

**Me:…………Maybe………Nope not really! Sorry! Do I know u, though?**

**PixieGirl♥SmoothGuy: God! LOL, means laugh out loud, learn something!**

**MysteriousGentlemen: I know everything!**

**Me: Brb, other ppl trying to talk to me!**

I put the conversation down and went back to Renee's.

**Reneexo: Sorry Honey, but I have to go. Bye Bye love you!**

**Me: Love ya, bye bye!****J**

I excited the conversation window, and saw that WolfBoy150, was trying to talk to me.

**WolfBoy150: This is your friend, and I can't believe you can't guess who I am. Study my name!**

**Me: Yeah, sorry person but I am stupid!**

**WolfBoy150: I don't find you too stupid****J**

**Me: Oh nice. Well I better go, talk to u some other time!**

**WolfBoy150: KK, bye!**

I closed it and went back to the other one with **MysteriousGentlemen **and **PixieGirl♥SmoothGuy.**

**Me: I better go now! Bye, talk to u some other time!!****JJ**

**PixieGirl♥SmoothGuy: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!MISS U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TTYL!!!!!!!!**

**MysteriousGentlemen: God! Pixie Girl your hyper……Goodbye, Blushing….Vampire…!**

I disconnected from the internet and ran downstairs into the kitchen, to start preparing Charlie's dinner. I heard his car drive around the curb and park in the driveway, he walked in the door whistling. Wow, something has made him happy. He never whistles unless he is really extremely happy. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

Hey, dad!" I said over my shoulder, flipping the grilled Cheeses. "What's new?!?"

I heard him squirming around, probably deciding if he should tell me the good news or not. "Well….Bells, I hope this is ok with you…." He took in a bug gulp of air and let it out shakily and slow. "Well…..I was fishing in my usual spot, and this new women moved to town and she also like fishing a lot……and well I am going on a date with her tonight for dinner. So I wont be needing that, sorry."

I turned around letting the Grilled Cheese, burn, I stared at him in shock. Charlie is actually going on a date?!? This is great! Or is it? Well maybe he will forget about me and I will be able to do whatever I want?!? "Oh, that's great dad!" I walked over to him so I could wrap my arms tightly around him. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back and walked away from me out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to get ready," He called as he ran up the stairs.

I ran up the stairs passing Charlie on my way, he patted me on the back and said he was going and bye. I went into my room, and lay on my bed, I looked at the clock. Its 8o'clock now, Edward will probably be here in an hour so I guess…..I could read….Twilight.

I looked at the book, lying on my desk mocking me, telling me to open it and read. I fell into the trap by reaching out and snagging it. I opened to the first page, and began to read.

I read three chapter and the finally closed it. Ok, this book is weird. The main character is Isabella Swan, like me, there is the Cullen family and Bella moves to FORKS, where I love now!

It's my life! But how could someone write about my life? I set it back on my desk. I closed my eyes tightly and thought about me, Bella Swan being the topic of a book.

I heard the rustle of pages being flipped and I opened my eyes to see Edward, flipping nervously through Twilight.

"Oh," I said frightened when I had just noticed him.

He looked at me, anger burning in his eyes, but his frown turned into a questioning smile. "Where did you get this?"

"The local bookstore," I replied, sitting up on the bed.

He sat down next to me, picking me up and dropping me on his lap. "It's about us." he said into my hair.

"I've noticed……I'm frightened about that." I told the truth.

He pulled me closer against his chest, and locked his lips with mine. "Don't be."

I dozed off in his arms, dreaming of Edward and me together forever.


End file.
